inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
MePhone4
MePhone4 is a major character and is the main host of Inanimate Insanity. He has hosted in every episode so far, excluding the following: * 4Seeing The Future, where he was murdered and replaced by MePhone4S for a brief amount of time. * Everything's A-OJ, where he was arrested and replaced by OJ. * Theft and Battery, where he malfunctioned, rendering him dead until receiving a new battery, and was replaced by MePad for most of the episode. Personality MePhone4 is the adult host on the show. Created by Meeple, he appears nice to many; however, MePhone4 has been shown to be shrewd. For example, when he decides that team captains (Lightbulb and Balloon) cannot compete in the challenge in The Arena Of Death, and cares only about lawsuits when Marshmallow is sent to Mars in Marsh on Mars. He enjoys creating harsh and difficult challenges for the competetors to compete in. He has shown signs of benevolence, especially during holidays, as in The Snowdown, he awarded Team Chickenleg in the Christmas tree challenge with their modest tree, as opposed to Team Epic's commercialized tree. He has also been shown to be able to compromise, as seen when he allows MePhone4S to co-host in The Tile Divide. He has a severe eating disorder, as he eats many of the cookies (or other prizes) that are supposed to be given out at Elimination Time! or any other time, and instead, replaces them with other unique prizes. Voice In The Crappy Cliff, he is played by Christian Potenza, (Chris McLean from Total Drama Series, Jude Lizowski from 6teen, and Trevor Troublemeyer from Sidekick). However, due to a change in voice actors, MePhone4's voice actor changed to Mark Katz in A Lemony Lesson. Ever since then, this voice has been used consistently for MePhone4. The voice change was given an official canon explanation in Crappy Anniversary, when MePhone4 makes things just like the first episode, including giving himself his old voice. This confuses Pickle, who remarks that the MeTunes update changed his voice the previous year. MePhone4 was replaced by MePhone4S in 4Seeing The Future, but returned afterwards when Marshmallow, OJ, and Taco went back in time to save him. MePhone4's old voice was featured in the finale, making Paintbrush scream in shock and disgust, yet it was restored to it's most common voice after Knife threw a rock at MePhone4 just after he was revived. Trivia * In The Crappy Cliff, he is played by voice actor Christian Potenza, but due to a change in voice actors, MePhone4's voice changed in A Lemony Lesson. *He and MePad are currently the only known Meeple products alive. * He resembles Chris McLean from the Total Drama series, as they are both vain and at a least bit of sadistic. They are also voiced by Christian Potenza (although MePhone4 was only voiced by him for Episode 1, and in voice clips in episode 12 and episode 18. * All the Meeple products are currently the only copyrighted characters in Inanimate Insanity. * As shown in a few episodes and stated by MePhone4 is that he is a fat slob and he has eaten mulitple prizes or parts of the prizes. * According to Test Tube's theory MePhone4 would actully be the smartest out of all the MePhones despite his low intelligence and according to Test Tube in episode 6 "It's like they get less intelligent every generation" which would mean he is in fact the smartest out of all MePhones featured in Inanimate Insanity. Gallery |-| Overall= Improvedmephone4body.png|New body. MePhone Idle.png|Old body. MePhone Season 2.png MePhone4POSE.png MePhone4.png MePhone4 4.png|MePhone4 enjoys a cookie MePhoneNew.png MePhone4NewIdle.png Mephone4-mephone4s-tee design.png MePhone4SCA1.jpg MePhone4DERP.png|Paaaaaaaaaaaaintbrush! |-| Inanimate Insanity= EliminationAreaMePhone.png Apple slaps mephone4.jpg Lightbulb, marshmallow, and mephone4.png Penultimate Poll MePhone.png Mephone4 iphone screen.png MePhone4TalkingToMarshmallowOJ.png MePhone4Trespassing.png MePhone4_Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaintbrush.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= CheesyMePhoneChallengeJoke.png MePhoneMePadGenius.png MePhoneMePadIntroduce.png Mephonegasp.jpg Easter_Egg_5.2.JPG|MeOS 7.0 update. Note the Merizon 3G network. Easter_Egg_5.3.JPG|MeLife Recovery Center. MePhone4sAwkwardFaceInII2.PNG|MePhone4's reaction to getting Toilet as his new personal assistant. ADAMMEPHONE23.png|Adam calling Mephone4. Category:Featured Category:Host Category:Male Category:Meeple Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Arms and Legs Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:MePhones Category:Season 1 Characters